


La larga noche en el observatorio

by Malale



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: crack_and_roll, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Killing, M/M, Other, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una avería fue el inicio de esa fatídica noche. [Hecho para el Reto "Nine" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La larga noche en el observatorio

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 03-03-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Creepy Manor](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/236463.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Situado después del 2x14. Por eso hay alusiones de que Kurt es más joven que Blaine (Que recuerdos de esa época) y que Santana es bisexual.

 

Kurt no estaba feliz. No, para nada. Se le notaba en sus hombros tensos, en como tamborileaba los dedos en el volante de su amado monovolumen y como de erizados tenía los pelos de la nuca.

 

Blaine, a su lado, posó una mano en su hombro de manera conciliadora y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

 

En el asiento trasero un gruñido y un bufido se escucharon a la par. Kurt fulminó con la mirada a sus acompañantes a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Podéis dejar vuestras mariconadas para después, _señoritas_?- se quejó Azimio.

-Si no te gusta lo que ves podemos volver a dejaros en la carretera y que volváis andando a Lima.- escupió Kurt con veneno. Disfrutó viendo como el jugador de futbol se encogió un poco incómodo, así que decidió seguir pinchándolo un poco más. –Seguro que llegaríais, no sé, en unas siete u ocho horas. Con suerte.

-Está bien, Hummel, está bien. No tienes que ponerte así.

-Me pongo como me da la gana.- le gruñe. No lleva ni media hora con esos detrás y ya se sentía que iba a vomitar.

 

Puede que fuera también porque la mirada de Dave Karofsky, ceñuda e intensa, no se había apartado de su coronilla en ningún momento.

 

Un pitido atrás le hizo sonreír un poco. Era Finn conduciendo en el otro coche, haciéndole ver que estaba pendiente de ellos. Miró por el retrovisor y de verdad tuvo ganas de reír. Va con Rachel, Puck y Santana y estaban tan apretujados en esa cáscara de nuez que pertenecía al chico judío que están ridículos.

 

Pero el buen humor se le pasó pronto. Al fin y al cabo iba a ser un fantástico día. Los Warbles y New Directions habían vuelto a empatar y competirían en las Nacionales. Así que habían decidido, en una muestra de confraternización, ir a investigar al resto de la competencia juntos. Kurt, además, quería aprovechar para pasar tiempo a solas con Blaine, así que obligó prácticamente a que su hermanastro y el resto viajaran incómodos en el coche de Puckerman.

 

Pero se encontraron a medio camino de vuelta con nada más y nada menos que con los dos neandertales de su antiguo instituto, que habían pinchado y no tenían rueda de recambio. La rueda de su monovolumen no le servía a su coche y la de Puckerman estaba desinflada de tanto tiempo sin que la revisase, así que no quedó mas remedio (como buenos samaritanos) que recogerlos y llevarlos de vuelta a la ciudad.

 

Y sólo quedaban sitios libres, por supuesto, en el coche de Kurt.

-Hey, ¿ponemos música?- preguntó Blaine, en un intento de aligerar la tensión del coche.

-No pienso escuchar musicales, tíos- gruñó Azimio. –Prefiero arrancarme los oídos.

-¿Y de paso no puedes arrancarte la lengua, para no tener que seguir escuchándote?- se quejó Kurt.

-¡Cuidadito, homo!

-¡Bien, me harté, largo de mi coche pedazo de…!

 

Unos pitidos detrás, más insistentes que antes, los distrajeron. Kurt volvió a mirar por el retrovisor y maldijo en voz alta.

El capó del otro coche estaba echando humo.

 

Le hizo una señal a Finn para que se detuviera y el mismo lo hizo también, aparcando ambos en la cuneta. Todos se bajaron de los coches y Kurt fue hacia el maletero de su coche, sacando una enorme caja de herramientas decorada con pegatinas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- preguntó Karofsky. Apenas lograban ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche, más allá de lo que alumbraban los faros del monovolumen.

-No lo sé, ahora lo averiguaré- contesto Kurt escuetamente. Azimio y Dave se miraron escépticos, con una sonrisilla, mientras Kurt abría su caja y sacaba unos guantes de látex para ponérselos.

-No me creo que sepas algo más que como limarte las uñas, Hummel.- soltó Karofsky, recibiendo cuatro gruñidos al instante por parte de los miembros de New Directions.

-Resulta que el padre de Kurt es mecánico y le ha enseñado de todo trabajando juntos en el taller- saltó Finn, defendiendo enseguida a su hermanastro.

-No te molestes en hacerles caso- le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, pero se puso muy serio al abrir el capó y que saliera una nube de humo. –Por favor, Finn, coge la linterna y alúmbrame ahí.

 

El chico se puso a toquetear por el motor, chasqueando la lengua de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Puck, agobiado. Al fin y al cabo, era su coche.

-La goma está quemadísima- comentó Kurt, sacando un trozo que parecía una manguera pequeña llena de agujeros. –No aguantará nada.

-¿No puedes arreglarlo?- le preguntó Santana.

-Puedo hacerle un apaño con cinta aislante, pero no aguantaría ni un par de kilómetros. Hay que cambiarla y no tengo una de repuesto aquí.

 

Todos bufaron, desesperados por su mala suerte. Ya iban a regresar tarde a sus casas, pero con ese incidente no llegarían hasta el amanecer como mínimo.

-¿Podemos llamar a una grúa o algo?- preguntó Azimio.

-Pasa lo mismo que cuando os recogimos, Adams- le gruñó Puck, señalando el paisaje oscuro. –Las montañas interfieren con la señal. No tendremos cobertura hasta salir de aquí.

-Pues nosotros nos vamos y cuando lleguemos a algún lado llamamos para que os recojan.

-¡No pienso dejar a mis amigos aquí perdidos toda la noche!- le chilló Kurt.

-Escúchame, Hummel…

-¡No, escúchame tú, imbécil! Él coche es _mío_ y _yo_ decido lo que se hace y lo que no.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- preguntó Karofsky, hastiado.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Blaine y todos se vuelven para mirarle, expectantes. –Cerca de aquí hay un viejo observatorio abandonado. Mi padre me traía cuando era pequeño, antes de que lo cerraran. Podemos pasar ahí la noche, resguardados, y ya por la mañana, con la luz del día, ir a buscar un área de servicio o algo.

 

Algunos parecían recelosos, pero todos terminaron aceptando el plan de Blaine no teniendo mejores opciones que hacer. Kurt le hizo el apaño al motor y siguieron la senda que les iba indicando Blaine. Llegaron casi a trompicones por un camino angosto y abandonado y el otro coche estaba volviendo a echar humo.

 

El lugar llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado y se notaba. Detrás de una verja que rodeaba el recinto, los antes cuidados setos habían crecido en formas irregulares y malas hierbas y matojos estaban por todos lados. Cuando empujaron la cancela de hierro para entrar, después de sacar sus cosas de los maleteros, el chirrido fue tan agudo que todos se estremecieron aunque no quisieran admitirlo.

 

El edificio era grande, entero blanco exceptuando algunas pintadas cerca de la puerta, y con el techo en forma de cúpula. Tenía un hueco bastante grande y Blaine lo señaló.

-Ahí es donde estaba el telescopio, antes de que se lo llevaran al cerrarlo. Era enorme. Se podían ver los anillos de Saturno con él.

Kurt le sonrió ante la pequeña anécdota de su niñez y Karofsky rodó los ojos.

 

Entraron en el edificio sin problemas, pues la cerradura de la puerta estaba rota. Llegaron a un recibidor que se dividía en una puerta, una escalera y un pasillo. El pasillo daba a un cuarto, donde antes se compraban suvenires, y a un cuarto de baño. La puerta era para una sala, mucho más grande, donde había estado el telescopio y demás. Ahora se encontraba totalmente vacía y sólo decoraba las blancas paredes los grafitis y una escalera de hierro vieja y de apariencia enclenque que subía, formando un andamio a unos tres pisos de altura hasta llegar donde se encontraba el enorme hueco. Al subir por las escaleras había dos puertas, una para una pequeña sala donde descansaban los empleados y otra para un almacén.

 

Subieron a la sala de descanso, que era mucho más abrigada. Se sentaron en círculo y Rachel, precavida como ella era, sacó una fiambrera llena de bocadillos y los repartió entre todos para cenar algo. Los miembros de cualquier coro se pusieron a discutir sobre las actuaciones que habían visto esa misma tarde, valorando los pros y los contras de la competencia. Azimio y Karofsky se quedaron más atrás, sentados aparte comiéndose los bocadillos en silencio.

 

Después de un rato decidieron acostarse, ya que querían salir por la mañana temprano. Se repartieron mantas, sofás y sillones entre ellos, aunque algunos iban a tener que dormir en el suelo.

 

Antes de las doce todos habían caído rendidos por el sueño.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Santana sollozó, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas. Temblaba como una hoja mientras sentía los dedos trastocar por su chaqueta y meter algo.

-Si haces algún ruido, te mataré- le recordó. El cañón de la pistola apuntaba directamente a su cabeza. Ella se agarró con más fuerza a la barra. Sus zapatos de tacón resbalan en los pocos centímetros que tenía de andamio. La había obligado a ponerse por el lado que daba al vacío.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- le preguntó.

-Tu pequeña y peinada cabecita no lo entenderían.- le respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad. –Ahora voy a ir bajando por las escaleras de metal, pero seguiré apuntándote así que no te muevas. ¿Entiendes eso? No. Te. Muevas.

Santana asintió, cerrando los ojos. Apretaba tan fuerte al metal que sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos y los nudillos estaban blancos. Escuchó los pasos bajar por la escuálida escalera. Y después por el suelo de mármol blanco.

-Muy bien, Santana- le dijo. –Ahora salta.

-¡¿Qué?!- giró para mirarlo y casi se marea del vértigo.

-Que saltes- le ordenó.

-Pe-pero…

-Te mataras, sí. ¿Pero realmente crees que habrá mucha diferencia? Yo preferiría no tener que disparar, sería mucho más ruidoso. Así que salta.

-No- dijo con un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera sabía donde había sacado la fuerza para decirlo. Pero sabía que iba a morir. Lo sabía y al menos no iba a dejárselo fácil a ese cabrón.

-¡Salta!- gruñó. Sus ojos la miraban con una rabia intensa y ella lo comprendió. Lo que había detrás de esa máscara de persona era un monstruo. Todo había sido pura fachada. Aparentando ser alguien normal.

Tenía ojos de loco. Ojos de demonio.

 

Él bufó hastiado y luego se le ocurrió algo.

-Está bien, no saltes. ¿Pero sabes que va a pasar?

-¿Qu-qué me… dispararás?

-Oh, no, Santana. No. Te encerraré aquí. Os encerrare a todos, cogeré el coche y me iré. ¿Sabes a donde? Venga, pregúntamelo.- ella se quedó callada y él hizo sonar el seguro de la pistola. –Que. Me. Lo. Preguntes.

-¿A… a donde?       

-A Lima. Directamente a casa de los Pierce.

-¡No!

-Sí. No llegarais a tiempo para avisar a nadie. Iría directamente hacía la casa de los Pierce y pediría ver a Brittany.

-¡No la metas en esto!

-No ha venido porque tenía examen de historia clásica, como los demás, ¿verdad? Le preguntaría que tal le ha ido. Si contestó con lápices de colores otra vez. Si pintó una jirafa en su examen.- hablaba con desprecio y Santana no había deseado tanto como en ese momento que alguien cayera muerto, fulminado por la gracia de Dios o de quien fuera. –Le preguntaría si quisiera irse conmigo a tomar un café. ¿Crees que me diría que sí? Es muy confiada, seguro que lo hace…

-¡Déjala en paz!

-Entonces la llevaría a un callejón apartado. ¿Sabes lo que le haría? No usaría esto, ¿sabes?- movió la pistola para marcar sus palabras. –No, no le pega. Ella tiene una piel tan blanca que preferiría rajársela. Abrirla en canal de la garganta al estómago.

Santana no pudo soportarlo.

-¡NO! ¡ _Nononono_! ¡Por favor, por favor!- suplicó, llorando amargamente. Llorando en espasmos, encogida sobe si misma y haciendo temblar toda la delicada estructura de metal. Sólo de imaginárselo sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón. A Brittany no. Nunca a ella.

-Le haría un collar con sus propias tripas, ¿crees que le gustaría, Santana? Daría un toque muy encantador al cuadro, ¿no crees? Quizás aguante viva lo suficiente para que se lo pueda enseñar. Quizás hasta aguante viva lo suficiente para que pueda decirle que tú eres la culpable de su muerte.

-¡Nonono! _Haréloquesealoquequieras_ … Sólo… Sólo… A ella no… _porfavorporfavorporfavor_.

-Entonces salta. Si tú saltas, no la tocaré. Tu vida por la de ella, ¿no te parece algo justo?

 -Jura… Jura que no te acercaras a ella. Nunca.

Él se puso serio para remarcar sus palabras.

-Te lo juro.

-Está… está bien.- accedió al fin. Se incorporó, mirando al frente, intentando dejar de temblar. Delante de ella estaba el enorme ventanal donde se asomaba, en su tiempo, el telescopio. Podía observar la luna llena desde allí, pálida y blanca.

 

Santana tomó aire, saboreándolo por última vez. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo bonito. Quería pensar en algo bonito antes de morir.

Pensó en Brittany y en que ella estaría a salvo. Eso casi la hace sonreír.

 

Aflojó sus manos y se echó hacia atrás.

 

Pero no pudo evitar gritar por la sensación de la caída, antes de que su cuerpo chocase con dureza contra el suelo y dejase de sentir nada.

Para siempre.

 

[-----------------------]

 

El grito los despertó a todos de un salto. Abrieron los ojos, acostumbrándose a la poca claridad que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?- preguntó Puck, mirando a su alrededor. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le formó un nudo en la garganta. -¿Dónde está Santana?

Todos miraron a su alrededor.

-¿Y donde está Blaine?- preguntó Kurt.

-¿Y Dave?- fue esta vez Azimio.

-¿Y Finn?- casi chilla Rachel. En ese momento se abre la puerta y todos dan un respingo.

-¿Rachel, estás bien?- es Finn, asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas, tío?- le preguntó Puck mientras la morena se levantaba del sofá y fue hacia él. Finn escaneó con la mirada a la chica antes de contestar.

-Fui al baño, pero estaba ocupado y volvía subir. Estaba en las escaleras cuando oí el grito y creí que… bueno… sonó tan agudo que pensé que era Rachel.- dijo lo último casi pidiendo perdón.

-Santana no está- contestó Puck. Lo dijo casi con prisas y en realidad no esperó a nadie cuando soltó un “Voy a buscarla”. Todos los demás lo siguieron escalera abajo.

 

Blaine salía del cuarto de baño en ese momento, metiéndose la camisa debajo de los pantalones de manera rápida.

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito?- preguntó, aunque Puck no le prestó mucho caso. Kurt le hizo un gesto de hombros que daba a entender que nadie lo sabía.

Se decidieron por la sala más grande y Puck abrió las dos enormes puertas de un fuerte empujón.

 

Pero nadie entró porque se quedaron todos petrificados.

Santana estaba tumbada con los brazos en extraños ángulos. La luz de la luna daba directamente en su cara, alumbrando sus ojos abiertos, y un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de su cabeza.

 

Rachel chilló con horror y fue lo que rompió el extraño conjuro que los mantenía con los pies pegados al suelo.

-¡No!- gritó Puck, corriendo y cayendo de rodillas. Le sujetó la cara con las manos, dando pequeñas palmadas –Santana. San. Respóndeme, venga. ¡ _San_!

-Oh Dios mío- Rachel soltó un gemido ahogado ante la imagen, escondiendo luego su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, quien era quien estaba más cerca. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie podía decir nada porque no había palabras y Puck, negando una y otra vez, estrechó el cuerpo de la chica latina contra su pecho en un abrazo protector.

 

Dave entró en ese preciso momento, con pasos quietos. Sus zapatillas apenas hacían ruido y los sollozos de Rachel eran demasiado altos para que nadie lo notara. En realidad nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que pudo observar la situación y soltó sin querer un gemido ahogado, que sonó tan alto en el silencio de la noche como un disparo. Todos se sobresaltaron por el ruido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, igual de horrorizado. Azimio se acercó a él, con cara de estar a punto de desmayarse.

-No, no lo sabemos. ¿Dónde estabas, tío?

-Baje al baño y estaba cerrado así que salí a mear detrás de unos arbustos.- Dave notó algunas miradas extrañas dirigirse hacia él, pero no les prestó atención. Puck había empezado a llorar quedamente. Sus hombros temblaban y tenía la cara oculta en el cuello de Santana.

-Está muerta- dijo, y todos se estremecieron. –No noto su respiración, no noto pulso, nada. Dios, está muerta.

 

Finn se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. Luego, tembloroso, dirigió sus dedos hacia los ojos de Santana y los cerró.

Puck se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a dejar a Santana en el suelo, con delicadeza. Le cruzo las manos sobre el abdomen y casi parecía que estuviera dormida, si no fuera por la sangre.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se ha caído?- volvió a preguntar Dave.

-No lo sabemos- repitió Azimio. –Escuchamos el grito y cuando llegamos estaba… así.

-Tiene algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- dijo Rachel en un murmullo, aun agarrada a Kurt. Puck sacó un trozo de papel doblado en cuatro y todos aguantaron la respiración.

-No será… No puede ser una nota de suicidio, ¿verdad?- dijo Kurt muy bajito, avergonzado de su propia idea.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se ofendió Puck. Aun así, las manos le temblaban al desdoblar el papel.

 

Pero resultó ser la hoja arrancada de un libro. Habían tachado todas las palabras con un rotulador negro excepto una pequeña estrofa, que se encontraba justo en medio del papel. Puck lo leyó en voz alta, muy extrañado.

 

“ _Humpty Dumpty_  
en una pared se sentó,  
Humpty Dumpty   
de ahí arriba se cayó.  
  
Todos los caballos del Rey  
Y todos los hombres del Rey  
No pudieron poner  
Humpty entero otra vez”

 

-¿Los cuentos de Mamá Ganso?- cuestionó Rachel, extrañadísima.

-O Alicia a través del espejo- apostilló Karofsky. -¿Santana estaba leyendo algo?

-Santana no trajo ningún libro al viaje. Se marea mucho en coche- respondió Noah, categórico. Todos se quedaron muy serios de repente, hasta que Blaine, con voz temblorosa pero intentando aparentar calma, habló.

-Estás intentando decir que… eso no es de Santana. Que lo recogió del suelo o algo, ¿no?

-Santana no coge basura del suelo.

-Además, todas las demás palabras están tachadas. Eso no es normal- volvió a hablar Karofsky.

-¿Entonces que es?- dice con voz ronca. –¿Queréis decir que alguien le puso la nota ahí? ¿Quién?

-Eso no es lo que de verdad importa- gruñó Puck, poniéndose de pie de golpe. –Lo que importa es que Santana ha caído de casi tres pisos de altura y alguien le ha puesto una nota burlándose de ello. Lo que importa es que _alguien_ la ha _tirado_. ¡Y voy a matarlo!

 

Finn y Rachel tuvieron que adelantarse y sujetar a Puck para que no saliera sólo del cuarto.

-¡Espera, tío, espera!

-¡Déjame! ¡Voy a enterarme de que es lo que ha sucedido!

-Pues no vas a ir sólo- le dice Rachel. –Cogeré una linterna de mi bolso e iremos todos juntos.

 

Puck asiente, intentando calmarse y su amiga sale corriendo escaleras arriba, seguida por Finn que soltó algo parecido a un “Espera, no vayas sola”.

-¿Tú has visto algo raro afuera, Dave?- Le pregunta Azimio. El niega con la cabeza, lentamente.

-Pero estaba oscuro, no sé…

Kurt seguía observando a Santana con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo se lo dirían a sus padres, al resto de sus amigos? Oh, cielos, ¿Cómo se lo dirían a Brittany?

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Rachel, con la linterna en la mano y Finn a su lado. -¿Vamos?

-Pero…- Kurt se estremeció un poco. –No podemos dejar a Santana aquí… sola.

Todos se quedaron callados. Blaine le puso la mano en el hombro, con cariño.

-Cogeré algunas telas del almacén y la taparé con ellas. Id vosotros a investigar. Ya resulta bastante duro para que tengáis que verlo.

 

Aunque algo dudosos, aceptaron la propuesta. Salieron todos juntos, como una piña hacia los jardines de la entrada. Rodearon el observatorio, intentando averiguar como había entrado quien fuera.

-Mirad- señaló Rachel el enorme ventanuco. De él colgaba una cuerda. –Escaló la fachada por ahí.

-Maldito hijo de puta.- gruñó Puck.

-¿Por qué atacaría a Santana?- preguntó Kurt más para si mismo que esperando obtener una respuesta. Karfosky gruñó.

-Porque es un puto enfermo.

Y nadie iba a negar eso.

 

Cuando terminaron de dar la vuelta al edificio, sin encontrar ninguna pista más y creyendo que el atacante había huido, Azimio se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh, no!- gritó, mirando hacia la verja y corriendo hacia ella. -¡Me cago en la puta! ¡No, no, no!

 

El resto lo siguió, porque habían visto lo mismo que él. La verja, que habían dejado antes abierta, estaba cerrada por unas gruesas cadenas y un enorme candado.

Los habían encerrado en el observatorio.

 

Entonces todo sucedió muy deprisa. Azimio agarró la verja, furioso, y soltó un alarido de dolor. Su cuerpo se convulsionó de manera violenta y todos se precipitaron hacia él, no sabiendo que sucedía. Fue cuando notaron el _olor_ , el olor a carne quemándose, que la verdad les cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

-¡Se está electrocutando!- grito Dave, yendo hacia su amigo pero Kurt lo detuvo antes de que lo tocara.

-¡Un palo!- gritó. –¡O te electrocutarás tú también!

 

Todos buscaron histéricamente algo con lo que separar a Azimio de la verja. Fueron sólo segundos, segundos eternos donde los chillidos del joven deportista les taladraron los oídos hasta que Finn, con una rama, lo alejó de la verja.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Azimio cayó hacia atrás, con las palmas de sus manos quemadas.

Estaba muerto.

-¡NO!- chilló Dave, agarrándose a la chaqueta de su amigo. La roja, de equipo de futbol al que tanto les costó pertenecer. La misma que tenía él. -¡Hijo de puta! ¡ESTÉS DONDE ESTÉS VOY A ENCONTRARTE, CABRÓN!

-Nos ha encerrado- gimió Rachel, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –Nos ha encerrado y ha electrificado la valla para que no podamos escapar.

-Blaine- susurró Kurt, asustado. -¡Blaine está sólo en el observatorio!

 

Y como si sus palabras fueran una señala, un estrepitoso ruido metálico, como de muchas varas de hierro chocando entre ellas y cayendo, les hizo saltar. Kurt no se lo pensó y hecho a correr, ignorando al resto de sus amigos que lo llamaban mientras iban detrás de él. Cuando llegó a la sala donde había dejado a su amigo con Santana, abrió las pesadas puertas con esfuerzo.

 

Entonces miró dentro y gritó.

-¡Oh, Jesús!- dijo Finn a su espalda, envolviéndolo en un abrazo para que no siguiera observando la macabra escena.

 

La escalera de hierro había caído, sólo quedando el andamio. Andamio donde colgaba de una corta cuerda el cuerpo de Blaine Anderson, aun balanceándose. Debajo de él, escrito en la blanca pared con un rotulador en letras enormes, estaba el mensaje _“¿Quien es el siguiente?_ ”

 

-¡ _Nonono_!- lloró Kurt, agarrando la camiseta de Finn en un puño, casi histérico. -¡¿Por qué?!

-Esto es una pesadilla. No puede ser real, no puede ser- imploró Rachel. Las lágrimas caían pesadas bajo sus mejillas, pero por primera vez su llanto no resultaba dramático.

 

Puck y Dave se atrevieron a entrar al lugar, dando un rápido vistazo. El cuerpo de Santana estaba envuelto en una tela, en un rincón, y junto con los restos de la escalera, era lo único que había en el lugar.

-Subamos arriba- Ordenó Puck, no si antes agarrar una vara de metal, por sí acaso. -¡Venga, arriba, al cuarto!

-Pe-pero no podemos dejarlo ahí- gimió Kurt, lastimeramente. -¡Tenemos que bajarlo!

-¡No hay forma de llegar hasta él, Kurt! Lo siento.

 

A empujones lograron mover a Rachel y a Kurt escaleras arriba, escuchando el fuerte sonido de las puertas al cerrarse al no haber nadie que las estuviera sujetando. Puck entró primero, asegurándose que no había nadie en el cuarto, en ningún rincón oculto, y luego fueron los demás y cerraron la puerta. Finn la atrancó con un sofá.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- sollozó Rachel. –Estamos atrapados.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ese maldito loco, sea quien sea, puede estar fuera acechándonos.

-¿Cómo sabéis que está fuera? ¿O que es un loco?- preguntó Dave. –Esto es todo demasiado extraño, es como si tuvieran algo personal contra nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Finn.

-Digo que quizás estemos de lleno metidos en una trampa o algo.

-Oh, venga. ¡Nadie podría haber sabido que se nos estropearía el coche!

-Además, si hay alguien en este lugar con un historial de amenazas de muerte ese eres tú, Karofsky- escupió Rachel con veneno. Kurt se removió inquieto en su sitio.

-¿Qué coño estás insinuando, Berry?

-Que cuando escuchamos gritar a Santana tú fuiste el último en venir.

-¡Estaba fuera, meando!- gritó, avanzando un paso hacia ella pero Finn y Puck formaron un muro humano delante de la chica. Aunque eso no amedrentó a Karfosky. –¡Fuera no se escuchó tan fuerte! Creí que eras tú o Hummel, que habían visto un ratón y estaba formando un drama, no pensé que algo malo pudiera estar sucediéndole a López. ¡¿Te crees que quería que esto sucediera?!

-¡Pero estabas fuera y no viste nada!

-¡Porque no había nada! ¡NADA! No había nada en ese puto momento, joder.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- saltó Kurt. –Esto no sirve para nada. Tenemos que pensar en algo para salir de aquí.

-Debemos encontrar la toma de corriente que ha usado para electrificar la vaya y apagarla- dijo Finn. –Entonces podremos saltar por encima, subirnos al coche de Kurt y salir corriendo de aquí para buscar a la policía o algo.

-No iremos solos- dijo enseguida el más pequeño. –Seriamos un objetivo fácil. Iremos en grupo.

 

Todos asintieron, pero Finn y Puck detuvieron a Rachel.

-Tú te quedas aquí- dijo Finn, mortalmente serio. Rachel iba a protestar, pero Puck tampoco dejó que hablara.

-Aquí estarás más segura. Atranca la puerta y no abras por nada del mundo.

-Exacto. Asegúrate que somos nosotros antes de abrir.

-Pero yo quiero ir con vosotros- imploró.

-Rachel, a penas puedes mantenerte en pie de los nervios. Quédate aquí, por favor.

 

La chica al final accedió y la dejaron en el cuarto, asegurándose de que quedara bien cerrada la puerta. Bajaron alerta, escalón por escalón.

-¿Sabéis donde están los fusibles?

-No- contestó Kurt. –Podemos probar en donde vendían suvenires.

Aunque era poco probable, todos aceptaron porque francamente ninguno tenía ganas de probar la enorme sala donde yacían los cadáveres de dos de sus amigos. Desgraciadamente, no hubo suerte.

-Quizás deberíamos mirar fuera- dijo Karofsky, aunque con pocas ganas. –Un voltaje tal como… como para lograr lo que le hizo a Azimio debe ser muy alto. Un generador externo quizás.

-Había una choza fuera, pegada a la fachada- comentó Finn. -¿Os acordáis? Cuando salimos a investigar la primera vez lo vimos.

 

Más nerviosos que nunca y con el miedo atenazándoles cada fibra de su cuerpo, salieron de nuevo a la oscuridad de la noche. El cobertizo se encontraba en la parte de atrás del edificio y caminaban sobresaltándose ante cualquier ruido de hojas al viento o de grillos cantando quedamente por el jardín.

-Ahí está- dijo Kurt con un suspiro, alumbrando la fachada. –Vamos… ¿Finn?- Preguntó cuando notó que su hermanastro no avanzaba. Miraba hacia arriba con una extraña expresión. -¿Finn, que sucede?

-Esa ventana está abierta- musitó.

-¿Tío, qué…?

-Sólo hay dos ventanas. La grande para el telescopio y la que está en el cuarto donde está Rachel.

 

El silencio sólo aguantó dos segundos. Entonces el más alto echo a correr como un toro desbocado y el resto lo siguió, igual de preocupados.

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!- llamaba Finn. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y arremetió contra la puerta. -¡Rachel, ábreme! ¡Rachel!

 

Golpeo dos veces y el pomo se rompió, pero el sofá delante costó más trabajo de empujar. Puck lo ayudó en ese instante y entraron todos en tropel al cuarto.

-¿Rachel?

La chica estaba sentada en un sillón, medio dándoles la espalda. Finn puso cara de alivio, pero se convirtió en una mueca al mirar a sus pies.

-No. No. –musitó. Había un reguero de sangre que iba de la puerta hasta el sofá. Finn dio dos zancadas y casi violentamente le dio la vuelta al sillón.

 

Rachel estaba sentada como una muñeca de porcelana, con las manos sobre las rodillas y los ojos vidriosos y apagados. Tenía la garganta cercenada de un lado a otro y su vestido rosa estaba empapado de su sangre.

Finn cayó de rodillas en un gemido desgarrador. Kurt se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar y notó que sus mejillas volvían a estar húmedas.

-¡JODER!- gritó Puck, roto. -¡VOY A MATARTE, HIJO DE PUTA!

 

Y armado sólo con su vara de hierro, salió del cuarto en busca de venganza.

-¡Joder, Puckerman!- ¡No vayas sólo! ¡PUCKERMAN!- gritó Karofsky

-Ve tras él- le pidió Kurt.

-Pero tú y Hudson…

-¡Ve tras él!- ordenó imperioso. –Yo me quedo con Finn. ¡Vamos, no puede quedarse sólo!

 

Dave dudó unos segundos, pero salió corriendo tras el chico judío. Kurt se acercó a su hermano, que se había acurrucado a los pies de Rachel y enterraba la cara en la falda de la chica. Se abrazaba a sus rodillas, sollozando quedamente.

Kurt nunca había ha visto a Finn, al gigante enorme y patoso, tan pequeño y débil como lo veía ahora.

-Finn- le llamó, sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz. –Finn, tenemos que irnos…

-Sólo le he dicho cosas horribles.

-Finn…

-Siempre. Siempre he sido un bocazas y sólo le decía cosas horribles. Queriendo o sin querer. La llamé manipuladora. Mezquina. Necesitada.

-Finn, no te hagas esto. Sabes que Rachel no estaba enfadada contigo.- intentó apaciguarlo, notando la culpa derramarse en cada palabra de su hermanastro. Pero este no lo escuchaba.

-Era cierto. A veces lo era. Pero era otras muchas cosas, también. Era buena y comprensiva. Le ponía pasión a todo lo que hacía. Y cuando quería a alguien, lo quería con todo su corazón. Y nunca se lo dije- la voz se le partió y a Kurt un poco el alma al oírlo así de destrozado. –Nunca le dije las cosas buenas. Sólo las malas.

-Finn, por favor…

-La llame necesitada, Kurt. Pero no era verdad. Yo la necesitaba a ella y no lo vi. Y ahora… ahora…

-Tenemos que irnos- pidió, sujetándole un brazo y tirando de él un poco. Pero Finn no se movió un milímetro. Enterró la cara aun más en el regazo de la morena y se sujetó a sus piernas como un niño.

-Vete tú…            

-Finn, no voy a…

 

Pero el ensordecedor ruido de un disparo lo hizo saltar. Finn no se movió. Incluso aunque Kurt tironeo y empujó para que se levantara.

-Finn, por favor. Puede que alguien esté herido. Puede que Karfosky o Puck necesiten nuestra ayuda…

-Ve tú. Yo me quedo aquí con ella.

 

Y si Kurt iba a argumentar algo, un segundo disparo le hizo cambiar de parecer. Con una mirada suplicante que fue totalmente ignorada, Kurt bajó de nuevo hacía la planta baja.

Karfosky entraba en ese momento de nuevo en el edificio. Se miraron y fueron a darse el encuentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé, buscaba a Puckerman fuera pero no lo vi y entonces escuche tiros.

 

Una de las puertas de la enrome sala se abrió y ambos se tensaros, no sabiendo que iban a encontrar.

Noah Puckerman salió con pasos débiles y se derrumbó en medio de la puerta, sujetándose al pomo. En medio de su pecho tenía una gran herida donde salía abundante sangre.

-¡Puck!- los dos adolescentes se abalanzaron hacia su compañero, que no aguantando más cayó al suelo, tumbando boca arriba. –Oh, _nononono_.

-Ku-Kurt- lo llamó con voz siseante, escupiendo algo de sangre. Los ojos oliva lo miraron directamente y Kurt pudo notar que se estaban apagando a una velocidad alarmante. –Es todo… todo por ti…

-¿Qué? Puck, yo…

-Huid… ya… Tenéis que… iros…

 

Y con esas últimas palabras, Noah Puckerman dio su último aliento de vida.

Kurt se rompió en ese momento. Se puso a llorar histéricamente. Apenas notó cuando las enromes manos de Karofsky lo sujetaron bajo los brazos y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie.

-Hummel. ¡HUMMEL!- le gritó y el miedo que en el fondo siempre le tuvo a Karfosky salió a la luz, haciendo que recobrase algo de serenidad. Algo irónico, quizás, pero efectivo. –Tenemos que ir a por Hudson y largarnos de aquí. ¡Ya!

 

Subieron la escalera a trompicones, llamando a Finn a voces. Pero no respondió.

Y cuando llegaron Kurt no tuvo que acercarse para comprobar porque. Lo notó en la forma relajada en la que sus brazos descansaban sobre la falda de Rachel. Dave se acercó, le tocó el hombro y el cuerpo de Finn resbaló, confirmándole sus más terribles sospechas.

Él también tenía la garganta abierta.

 

Kurt lloró amargamente. Lloró de forma que su garganta se desgarró y le dolía incluso respirar, pero esta vez Karofsky le dejó. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y dejó que el chico se desahogara durante largos minutos.

Luego le ayudó a tumbar a Finn y a Rachel en el suelo, el uno junto al otro. Le cerraron los ojos con delicadeza y Kurt puso la mano enorme de su hermanastro tapando la pequeñita de la morena. Finn no quiso en ningún momento separarse de ella.

-Todo es p-por mi culpa- sollozó. –Si hubiera ido con el coche a pedir ayuda, sí…

-Eso no es cierto.- le dijo muy bajito, no sabiendo encontrar unas palabras mejores. Kurt no le hizo caso.

-Puck lo ha dicho. Todo por mí…

-No creo que…- de repente Dave se quedó callado. –Oh, Dios… No puede ser… pero… pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Dave no contestó. Agarró a Kurt de un brazo y salieron de allí, bajando otra vez las escaleras. El cuerpo de Puck aun seguía tirado delante de la puerta, dejándola abierta y Dave se asomó. Se puso blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No está…

-¡¿Qué no está?!- preguntó Kurt, histérico.

 

Entonces unos aplausos sonaron, fuertes y altos. Provenían de la escalera por donde ellos acababan de bajar. El castaño se giró y todo se detuvo. Su corazón, la sangre en sus venas.

Blaine bajaba por esas escaleras. Blaine. Su idolatrado Blaine. El siempre caballeroso Blaine.

Con una pistola en la mano. Apuntándoles.

 

Kurt no se lo podía creer. Era imposible, imposible.

Miró hacia dentro de la sala, justo por donde Karofsky había mirado y entonces se dio cuenta que era lo que había alterado tanto al futbolista.

 

En donde debía de estar el cadáver colgante de Blaine sólo quedaba una cuerda vacía. Una cuerda con un gancho.

-No creí que te fueras a dar cuenta- le dijo a Karofsky. –Aunque has tardado mucho, ¿eh? Todos en realidad.

-¿Qué..?- tartamudeó Kurt, sin aire. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Era una broma. _Tenía_ que ser una maldita broma.

- _Tú_ \- escupió Karofsky. -¡Has sido tú todo el maldito tiempo! ¡BASTARDO MAL NACIDO!

-Quieto- ordenó, apuntándole con la pistola, evitando que arremetiera contra él mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Cómo has podido?- escupió el más grande con rencor.

-Ha sido todo muy fácil, en realidad. Al menos para mí, que se moverme por este lugar casi con los ojos cerrados. Venía mucho por aquí, ¿sabéis?- sonrió casi con nostalgia, observando levemente a su alrededor. –Cuando esos malditos matones de mi anterior colegio no hacían otra cosa que hacerme la vida imposible. Este lugar era mi fortaleza. Toda la fachada está llena de cornisas, que no se ven a simple vista. Son algo delgadas, pero puedo pasearme por ellas como si fuera por una autopista.

-Así es como has ido entrando de un lado a otro, ¿no?

-Así es. Os he conducido como ratones por un laberinto. Mi laberinto.

-Lo…- a Kurt le cuesta respirar. Le cuesta hasta hablar. -¿Lo planeaste todo? ¿ _Todo_? ¿Hasta lo del coche?

-Así es- Blaine parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo. Como un niño presentando su mejor proyecto de ciencias a un concurso. –Desde que supe que íbamos a hacer este viaje y quienes vendrían. Debo de decir que dude un poco, no sabía si llevarlo a cabo o no. Pero cuando os recogimos a ti y a tu amigo en la carretera…- señaló a Dave con la pistola, con una mueca desdeñosa. –Me pareció que el destino me estaba hablando. Os tenía a todos servidos en una bandeja. Mientras Kurt y los demás miraban vuestro pinchazo, cambié la goma de Puckerman por una más estropeada. Después sólo tuve que recomendar este lugar para pasar la noche y dejarlo todo listo mientras dormíais. Las cuerdas con ganchos, el atrancar la ventana donde ibais a dormir para que se pudiera abrir desde fuera.

-No puede ser- dijo Kurt, temblando fuertemente. Sentía que iba a hiperventilar. O a desmayarse.

-Oh, sí que puede ser. Luego atraje a Santana hasta allí. Fue fácil, sólo tuve que dar a entender que tenía ganas de curiosear mi lado hetero- se rió, como si hubiera hecho un chiste. –Luego la encañoné y la obligue a subir. Estuvo ahí arriba lloriqueando hasta que le dije que saltara. No me quiso obedecer, pero conocía su punto débil. La amenacé con ir a hacerle una visita a Brittany y bueno… No necesitó ningún _empujón_ más.

 

Karofsky gruñó y Kurt se sintió asqueado.

-Luego hice como que salía del baño. No parecí nada sospechoso. Pero necesitaba que cundiera el pánico. Asustados es más fácil dar caza a las presas, ¿lo sabíais? Por eso deje la nota con la hoja del libro. Iba a poner algo escrito por mi, pero recordé que Kurt conoce muy bien mi letra y no podía arriesgarme. Además, Humpty Dumpty es uno de mis cuentos favoritos.

-Eres asqueroso.

-Oh, no que va. Me considero alguien elegante, Dave. Lo que si resultó asqueroso fue el olor a carne podrida y cocinada de tu amigo Azimio, ¿no crees?- Karofsky avanzó bufando y Kurt tuvo que detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo, sin apartar al vista del cañón del arma. –Aunque la verdad esperaba que con mi pequeña trampa de la valla electrificada cayeran uno o dos más.- se encogió de hombros, resuelto. –Cuando fingí mi propia muerte, os tuve tan asustados que os encerrasteis como conejos. Yo escuchaba todos vuestros planes detrás de la pared. Casi grito de alegría al ver que me ibais a dejar a Rachel sólo para mi. No me escuchó ni entrar. Cuando notó la corriente de aire de la ventana, ya era demasiado tarde. Con Puckerman fue demasiado fácil, también. Entró como un tornado a la sala y me vio ahí, subido al andamio de metal. Vivo. Le salude, porque me gusta ser educado, antes de atravesarle el corazón.

 

Kurt se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo auténticas nauseas. Karofsky estaba de un pálido pasando al verdoso y sudaba copiosamente, tenso como una cuerda de violín a su lado.

-Con Finn lo pasé algo peor. Tenía poco tiempo, pues tú…- señaló de nuevo a Dave. –Saliste a buscar a Puckerman fuera y si te daba por mirar arriba me verías en la cornisa de la fachada. Y tú, Kurt- susurró, señalándolo está vez a él. –No querías alejarte de tu hermano. Tuve que dar otro tiro de advertencia, sólo, para que bajaras. Pero a partir d ahí fue coser y cantar. Finn estaba tan triste por la muerte de Rachel que no opuso resistencia ni cuando lo sostuve del pelo para rajarle su enorme cuello. Al final si la quería de verdad, ¿no os parece?

 

Dos lágrimas rodaron por la cara del más pequeño, no pudiendo evitarlo. Y Blaine le sonrió con condescendencia y cariño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué los has matado?

-Por ti- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. –Los he matado por ti, porque se lo merecían después de todo lo que te hicieron.

-¿Q-qué?

-Santana y Puck te insultaron tantas veces por ser gay. Finn dijo esas horribles palabras en tu sótano, cuando intentaste ser amable con él. Y Rachel fingía ser tu amiga, pero no era cierto. Lo comprobé después de la fiesta en su casa. Ella sabía que sentías algo por mí pero no le importó irme detrás. No le importaban tus sentimientos, Kurt.

-¡Eran mis amigos!- chilló, lleno de ira y dolor.

-No, no lo eran, Kurt.- negó, muy serio. –Eran escoria. Y estos- Volvió a señalar a Dave. –Este y su amigo chamuscado, son lo peor. Matones, acosadores. Hizo tu vida un infierno. Por eso voy a matarle ahora mismo, Kurt. Y quiero que lo veas.

-¡No!

 

El pequeño hizo amago de ponerse en medio pero Dave lo apartó de un empujón. Sonaron tres disparos y el grandullón quedó de rodillas, apretándose el pecho.

-¡Karfosky!- gritó, yendo con él. –Por que… pero por qué…

El otro lo miró con ojos cansados, con una emoción contenida que no supo definir.

-Siento… haber sido así… contigo…- susurró. Hizo amago de sonreír y Kurt sintió que su labio temblaba y que hipaba. Entonces Karofsky volvió a mirar hacia el frente, hacía Blaine y arremetió contra el moreno.

Un cuarto disparo se alojó en su estómago, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Estúpido- le insultó Blaine.

-Puede- murmuró Karofsky. –Pero tú te has quedado sin balas.

 

Blaine se quedó lívido, porque el chico tenía razón. Había caído en su trampa.

-Huye, Kurt…- susurró. –Corre.

 

Y Karofsky murió, soltando un gemido de dolor como último aliento.

 

Kurt, llorando, se puso de nuevo de pie. Blaine bloqueaba la salida y sacó de su chaqueta, con pocos aspavientos, un cuchillo. Él se echó hacia atrás, tropezando con los cadáveres de sus amigos. Entrando de nuevo a esa blanca, enorme y macabra sala del telescopio.

-No tienes a donde huir, Kurt- dijo el moreno. –Pero de verdad que no tienes que hacerlo. A ti no quiero hacerte daño, Kurt. Me preocupo por ti y lo sabes. Eres importante para mí.

-¡No te acerques!- chilló, dando con la espalda en una pared. -¡Eres un monstruo!

 

La cara siempre apacible de Blaine se desfiguró en una mueca de odio. Ya no parecía tan atractivo, tan generoso y caballero. Ahora parecía un psicópata. Un autentico demonio.

-Creí que tú lo entenderías… Que me entenderías. Me siento tan decepcionado, Kurt- se acercó hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia. –Tan, tan decepcionado.

 

Y Kurt Hummel, viéndose acorralado, hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación así.

 

Se abalanzó contra Blaine dando un bramido que retumbo por todo el amplio lugar. El de pelo rizado no se lo esperaba y entraron en una lucha por el cuchillo, ambos rodaron por el suelo, en un barullo de piernas y brazos.

 

Entonces un gemido ahogado fue seguido del silencio. Blaine se encontraba encima de Kurt, con las piernas a horcajadas de su cadera.

Y la camisa blanca del más joven empezó a teñirse de rojo, alrededor de la hoja plateada que le había clavado en el costado.

-Shu, shu, shu- le quiso tranquilizar Blaine susurrándole en su oreja, acariciándole la cara mientras clavaba aun más el puñal, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. –Pronto acabará, pronto… Tranquilo…

 

Y Kurt sintió el dolor agudo, penetrante, antes de que el cuerpo se le fuera adormeciendo, que todo se volviera negro. Dejó de sentir rabia, miedo y desesperación. Sus pensamientos, que eran sobre su padre, sobre sus amigos y sobre la vida que él y los demás dejaban en ese lugar, se fueron apagando uno a uno.

 

Lo último que hizo Kurt Hummel fue cerrar los ojos. Y murió.

 

Blaine se levantó despacio, como si todo el cuerpo le pesase. Él no quería que acabará así. Odiaba que Kurt no le hubiera dado otra opción.

 

Por la enorme ventana entraron los primeros rayos de sol y le dieron directamente en la cara. Un nuevo día, pensó. Pero aun había mucho que hacer.

 

Abandonó el observatorio sin mirar atrás, ignorando la masacre que había provocado, y su silueta se perdió camino abajo.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía un final pensado diferente (si el reto no hubiera pedido que solo sobreviviera uno) que era que Kurt entiende a Blaien y se van juntitos de la mano a ser serials killers together. Lástima que el reto no lo permitiera...
> 
> Que disfrutara haciendo este fic como una perra tendría que deciros como de bitch soy realmente. Es que ni me lo pensé. Daba igual los clichés de la historia y se veía venir el final, la iba a subir de cabeza. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
